Future Funk
Future Funk is a 2.1 Hard Demon created by JonathanGD and verified by Mbed. It is mostly known for its unique design, unique song, and for its XL length, being four minutes and twenty seconds long. It is also one of the easiest Demons that are over four minutes. Gameplay The level starts with an easy cube section, with a short UFO part in between. After a short ship section, followed by a wave section, followed by another cube, the level's name appears for a brief moment. A mini-cube section with a couple of fakes comes after that, with a double-speed ship sequence containing many rotating obstacles following. After some short ball, UFO, and mini-cube parts, a more difficult wave section occurs. This is followed by an easier normal speed robot, with a short triple-speed ship coming right after. A cube section with ranging sizes is next, with a short ball part in the middle. A more difficult mini-cube section follows, with some fakes included. After a double-speed ship sequence, a short break is included, and the player enters a cube section during the music's slowdown. A normal-speed tight ship sequence follows. The next section features a robot part, a cube, a ship section, a tight UFO, and another robot part. The next section is entirely asymmetrical dual, with two dual waves and dual UFOs included. After a long spider segment with some fakes, There's a short break as the music slows down. The level transitions into an easy mini-cube with more unique decoration. When the music speeds up, the player is welcomed with a tricky UFO and ship segment with many moving objects. The following section is also entirely a dual, this time a lot harder and asymmetrical, with a dual cube, a cube-ball dual, a ship-ball dual, and a robot-ball dual segment. As the music calms down again, the player goes into a half-speed cube part with objects moving to the beat of the song. A cube segment with varying speeds and lots of jump orbs is next, followed by a fast-paced mini-ball part. An easy normal-speed mini cube comes after. The next segment is entirely in double-speed, including a robot part, a tight UFO, a short mini-cube, a mini-ball part, a spider section, and another cube part. The last section has the year 2018 flashing in the background as a background effect. The gameplay includes a tricky mini-ship part, a robot section, and some cube parts with short tricky wave sections in between. The level ends with three pink jump orbs, all of which requiring timing. Clicking the jump orbs prematurely will result in the player crashing at 99%. User Coins * The first coin is located at 8%. To collect it, you will need to fly through a very narrow passage below. However, in order for a coin to appear there, you need to collect a flask. ** The flask is located at 2%. In order to collect it, you need to fly through the lower passage. * The second coin is located at 58%. To take it, you will need to click on the first and third square jump orb. But for this to work, you need to collect the skull. ** The skull is located at 26%. To collect it, you must not click on the yellow jump orb, but instead, fall down and then jump. * The third and final coin is located at 99%, at the very end of the level. It is free to collect. But for this to occur, you need to first activate the square jump orb, and then collect the skull. ** The jump orb is located at 86%. You will need to jump and quickly click on it. ** The skull is located at 89%. You also need to jump to obtain it. Trivia * The password for the level is 701013. * The level contains 115,393 objects. * The level is split up into two parts; the first being a Clutterfunk remake and the second being a High Life remake. * The level is JonathanGD's third-rated XL level, The first two being BuTiTi II and Dark Travel. * There is text before the mini cube part saying "Every level must have a double spike" being a parody of this user. * Future Funk is a sub-genre of electronic music. The soundtrack of the level refers to this particular genre. * It won an award in the GD 2.1 Awards for Best XL Demon. Walkthrough Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels